On Melancholy Hill
by Kanaya Maryam
Summary: Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree. He was there with 2-D. But the dullard was just looking out on a day of another dream… with worried thoughts on his mind. Of who?


**On Melancholy Hill**

**What is this, I don't even... Just read.**

**To Diss the Claim: Both Gorillaz and the song "On Melancholy Hill" were created by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

><p><em>Fear is what I feel<br>Afraid is how I feel  
>Things are making me nervous<br>Sleep would always be delirious  
>For I've known too many things<br>All of which makes me anxious  
>All of which brings these sleepless nights<br>And the silence so loud, it gives me restless fright  
>All of which is caused by you<br>To make me live on the limbo_

_Fear is what I feel  
>And at times I would feel paranoid<br>For there are so many things that I fear  
>Fear of this plastic prison I rather call Hell<br>Fear of this captivity which may lead to claustrophobia  
>Fear of whales for God only knows why<br>Fear of YOU  
>You and indeed you<em>

_Fear is what I feel  
>With images so dense depicting in my head<br>And the pressure so tense that  
>I could feel my own blood reaching its boiling point<br>Oh, I've been taken over by the fear, really  
>So much that I'm feeling like Lily Allen right now<br>And by that I might also say fuck you  
>'Fuck you very very much'<br>For you have given me distress  
>So wedged and drowned in this depraving emotion<em>

_Fear is what I feel  
>For I've known too many things<br>For there are so many things that I fear  
>But they still don't outshine my greatest fear<br>The fear I abhor to have  
>The fear I find insufferable the most<br>Yet I do not know why I have such feeling  
>For that fear<br>Is fear of..._

"Stupid."

"..."

"Oi." A hand waved in front of his face.

"..."

"OI, FACEACHE!" A swift punch assaulted to his skull.

The bluenette bawled, tumbling down to the floor of the submarine, coercing him to lounge on his back. He whimpered in pain. 2-D promptly gawked up to the green swine who just gave him the staggering blow to his dented head. The swine himself was glowering fiercely at the assailed man.

"Why wu'd yew 'it me on me 'ead? 'Tat... 'urt a lot." 2-D complained, he was rubbing on his head wretchedly. Murdoc snorted in unconcern.  
>"I don't care 'bout yer spoilt cranium! I just want to 'ead out of this sub and 'ave some binge in my suite room! If yer not comin', yew can stay 'ere and I'll lock yew up. We've reached the beach, idiot."<br>"Oh." 2-D blinked, swallowing the explanation.  
>"I'm sowee, Muhdoc. Me mind wos... elsewhere." He forced an awkward smile, even more awkward with the gap of two missing front teeth showing up when he grinned.<br>"Yer mind's always elsewhere! Gapin' wif a lost stare like some kind of bloody moron. Yew don't think I see dat?"  
>"I said sowee." The vocalist mumbled, looking elsewhere inside the submarine.<br>"Jus' shut yer face! I don't wanna 'ear yew talkin' anymore!"

"Reporting Plastic Beach's latest transmission. There is not any pirate detected nearby outside. Location has been considered as safe. Are we going to leave the submarine, Master Murdoc, Master Stuart?" Cyborg Noodle suddenly popped her head into the submarine from the underwater vehicle's entrance door. Murdoc sighed disdainfully upon hearing this.  
>"Yes, yes, you noisy robot, we're leaving now." The demon faced Stuart once again. "Come, dullard. I don't have all day and I'm knackered already talking to a nitwit like yew!" Niccals started walking before long, climbing up the ladder to the submarine's door.<br>The singer stared blankly for a moment. 2-D knew how Murdoc felt. That day was another failed attempt on searching the reportedly-still-alive guitarist girl, Noodle. It was exhausting and frustrating for everyone. He wouldn't want to upset the old man more. So, 2-D finally got up and soon followed the bassist.

Deep in his mind, he knew sooner or later those pirate scumbags were going to come to get and attack them. And the terror the man called "Sun Moon Star" brought wasn't leaving either. Nobody knew what the mysterious soul was capable of. Then again, all of these horrors led the bluenette's mind to what he was deeming a while ago...

"I fear of losing yew, Muhdoc."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. I suddenly got inspired by the music video of OMH. Yes, the story took place when Murdoc, 2-D, and Cyborg finally made it back to Plastic Beach. Ugh. <strong>_**This**_** song is actually a ****curse**** to me. I'd get tearful whenever I listen to it. Reminds me a lot of one dirty sodding bum tart I used to love. ANYWAY, great video, ey? I could **_**hardly**_** forget the part when those jellyfish got shrunk into De La soul and Gruff Rhys' sub. *shivers* Much grim, thanks to Jamie.**

**Wasn't sure about the 'Poetry' genre. It's more of a prose, I may say. But whatever. This fic is sort of rubbishy, in fact this was just another fail product of boredom. Albeit, I think it's still alrightish, so I posted this here. Flattering remarks and criticism are definitely welcome.**

**Signed,  
>Molly Jones.<strong>


End file.
